Illegal Love
by beatlesyo
Summary: John and Paul start a relationship, and things get crazy. Nothing will be the same again. Will love prevail? Mclennon and Starrison.
1. Love Me Do

**1963**

"We did it! Our first album! I can't believe it!" Paul jumped up and down and hugged John.

"I will celebrate by making a sandwich." George wandered off on his own. "Hey Paulie, can I tell you something? It's really important, and secret," John whispered. "Um...okay, we can go in the closet if you want." Paul got dragged in there and heard the door shut. Silence.

"John? You there?"

"Yeah. Listen...I've had a lot on my mind lately. Like the band, the record, and...you."

"Me?" He asked. "Yes. I came to realize...I guess...I love you." Paul gasped, then widened his eyes as John somehow found his lips in the darkness. Oddly he...enjoyed it?

"John..." He pulled away. "You-you're married though, and Cyn's pregnant with your child. It would break her heart...I want to, it's just not right to hurt her, and being queer is illegal."

"Is it technically being queer if you're only attracted to one male?"

"I uh, I guess not. Would you really break the law for me?" John put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course I would."

"...are you going to break it off with Cynthia?" Paul searched for his eyes in the darkness. "I guess I have to. I feel really bad about it. Don't get me wrong, I still love her, just...I love her in a different way than I do you."

"I'm going to say that's probably good, right?"

"Right. Let's get out before someone wonders where we are." They stepped out, luckily not seeing anyone in the room. John picked up the telephone and dialed quickly. "Hello, Cyn? Yeah, it's out, it's great! But...we need to talk. I don't think this is working out. I'm sorry, I think we should get a divorce." He held the phone away from his ear. "What's she screaming about?" Paul asked. "She's calling me every name in the book."

"Ouch."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't love you anymore, it wasn't anything you did. No there's no one else! Goodbye." John grimaced after he hung up. "That was easier said than done.."

"Hey, you still need to make the separation official."

"Right, but it doesn't mean I can't do this..." Forgetting they could be seen, he kissed the younger softly. Ringo walked in at that exact moment, He promptly dropped his drumsticks on the ground, making a clattering noise. The couple jumped apart. "Oh, hey guys. I'm gonna, uh, go help George with a song..." He slowly backed out.

"Well shit," John muttered.


	2. Hold Me Tight

Ringo backed out, shaking his head. That did not just happen. "What's wrong, Rings?" George asked obliviously, holding his finished sandwich. "Lennon and McCartney...were snogging in there!"

He dropped the sandwich.

"What? Hey, my sandwich! Look what you made me do!"

"George! This is serious! If anyone found out, it would all be over!"

"Right...let's go talk to them."

Meanwhile, John started pacing around the room.

"What if he tells someone? This is not good, not at all. We should've been careful, dammit! This is-"

"John! Calm down! Ringo would never tell, and George wouldn't either!" Paul hugged him reassuringly. "Please believe me." He nodded slightly. "I suppose."

"We need to talk." Ringo strode into the room with George following close behind. "Alright."

"So, you two are queer?" George inquired a little too loudly. "Shh! Yeah, sure. I guess..." John sighed.

"Does Cyn-"

"No, he called her and broke it off, though" Paul interrupted. "John! That's not cool! She's having your baby!" Ringo shook his head in disbelief. "I know, I know! I get it! But I love Paul! I get it if you hate us, just please don't tell!" John hugged Paul protectively, who blushed slightly and looked confused.

"Why would we tell? You guys are our mates! We may not understand, but we don't hate you!" George said. "Yeah, there's no way we'd ever do that, it's fine." Ringo patted John reassuringly. "Really? That's great! Hey, how about we go celebrate our first album!"

"Yeah! Let's go out!"

"This is great!" John looked around the bar. "We are going to have so much fun!" Ringo looked at Paul uneasily."If he gets too drunk, don't let him do anything stupid."

"You mean anything stupid _again._ I'll try..." They all sat down and ordered while making small talk. A beautiful woman noticed them, and strode over. "Hello, my name is Kate."

"John Lennon, at your service." She giggled. Paul looked down at his drink and muttered under his breath. "Paulie's jealous," George sang.

"I am not!"

"Cut it out you two," Ringo whispered.

A few hours had passed, and they were tired and wanted to leave. John, George, and Paul were really drunk, but Ringo was mostly sober.

"Hey, Paulie? Can I stay over at your place? I don't think Cyn wants to see me," he giggled. "Okay Johnny!" He draped his arm around his shoulder and they went outside.

"Idiots. I'm going to help you get home."

"Okay, Ringsy!" George sang. He sighed and helped him out.

Paul finally unlocked his door after fumbling around for a bit and let John in. "There's...there's the couch..."

"But-but that thing is as hard as a rock!"

"Deal with it, Lennon." He stumbled into his bed and tried to sleep, but then he felt some weight next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I want to be with youuu..." John whined. "Okay, whatever you say."

"Paulllll?"

"What?"

"Do ya love me?" He turned to face him. "Hell yeah I do." They kissed aggressively, slowly putting their arms around each other. Sleep overtook them soon after.

"Okay, I got you home in one piece, thankfully." Ringo smiled slightly. "But I don't want to go to bed," George whined as he took him to his room. "You're drunk George, and you need your rest."

"Fine..." He helped him into his bed. "Well, goodnight. I'll make sure to check up on you tomorrow."

"Richard? Can I tell you something?" Ringo rolled his eyes and humored him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I think you're fine..." George referenced the song Chains as he pulled him down by his collar and kissed him. Ringo backed up, shocked. Then he turned around and ran out as fast as he could.


	3. It Won't Be Long

_FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! He bloody kissed me! That's against the law! What do I do?!_ Ringo ran home, but didn't sleep at all that night. They were all groggy the next morning, but he called John anyways.

"John? Can you come over? Something happened."

"Yeah, sure! I'll be right over!" He hung up and clutched a pillow, sighing. What was he going to do? George was his best mate, he knew him the longest. Did he really like him? No, he was just drunk, he didn't know what he was saying. Right?

"It's me! Open up!" Ringo reluctantly let John in.b"So what happened?"

"Well...I took George home last night since he was so out of it, and had to fight him to get into bed. Right before I left, he...he..." John put a hand on his shoulder. "What did he do?" He blinked back tears. "H-he kissed me..." Silence.

"W-why would he d-do that?" Ringo wiped his eyes. "I don't know, Ringo, I don't know. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing."

"It still happened though! What are we going to do? I'm scared, John, really scared..."

"Hey, it will get better. I know this isn't a good comparison, but it took me a while to confess to Paul because I gave it time. And that's what you should do. Do you love him?"

"I...I don't, um...I wouldn't say 'love', but...oh. I love George. I-I love George! Oh my g-" A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. "Did you bring Paul?" Ringo asked.

"No, I let him sleep in." That could only mean one thing...

He opened the door and gasped. "H-hi Richard...can we talk about last night?"


	4. Oh! Darling

"Y-yeah, come in."

"I'll leave you two alone," John winked, wandering off to an unknown location.

"Look, last night...I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking straight, and I never meant to say it, okay?" George whispered. Ringo looked...disappointed, almost. "So, you didn't mean any of it?"

"A-about that...I uh, have kind of liked you for a little while now, so...I'm sorry for making you hate me now. I didn't mean to ruin things between us, so-mmph!" He got cut off by a pair of lips. It wasn't like kissing a bird, it had more of a...rush.

"Sorry, I had to make you shut up. Of course I don't hate you, stupid." He ruffled his hair. "Watch it!"

John peeked around the corner, giggling like a girl. "OH GET OUT OF HERE, LENNON!" He shrieked as random items were tossed at him. "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"Paul. Paul. Wake up. Georgie and Ringsy got together."

"Well no shit Sherlock, I saw it coming," he mumbled. "Let me sleep."

"No." John tried to pull him up, but he didn't budge. "I know how fucking ticklish you are, Macca. You better get up."

"No! I'm up, I'm up!" Paul scampered away. "Get back here! We need to do something since we have the day off!" John grabbed him by the collar. "Nooooo! I wanna stay in bed! I'm still hungover!"

"Too bad." He poked his belly, hearing a small giggle. "We are so childish, John." He tapped his nose. "So? What's fun about growing up, darling?"

"I see your point. I'm going to go make food." Paul wiggled free from his grasp. "Yeah, you do that."


	5. Good Day Sunshine

"WHY IS IT RAINING?! WHYYYYYY?!"

"...sit down, Ringo. Your pacing is making me dizzy." George opened the newspaper. "Hey! Look!" He pointed at the front page. "Wow, it's us! This is great! The album's been on top for weeks!"

"So...what do we do for the next album?"

"Seriously? Maybe I could write something..." George got some paper. "Hm...how's this? _Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me?_ "

"Great start." Ringo leaned over and looked. "Maybe the next line should be _it's not the same but I'm to blame, it's plain to see._ "

"Yeah! Then _so go away and leave me alone-_ "

" _Don't bother me!_ "

"You're good at this! Seriously! Maybe you should do more songs."

"You think so?" Ringo blinked. "Yeah! Your voice is different from the rest of ours, I like it a lot!"

"Th-thank you..."

"Hey," George tilted his chin up. "You're awesome, don't you forget it. We're going places. I love you." His eyes closed as they kissed. "I never thought I'd be queer, honestly. That changed though. Can I still help with the song?"

"Hell yeah! I guess we should call it Don't Bother Me. _I can't believe that she would leave me on my own._ "

" _It's just not right when every night I'm all alone..._ "

" _I've got no time for you right now, don't bother me!_ "

"Maybe we should write songs together more often."

"Yeah," George looked up. "Maybe."

"You know, we've written songs together before, but I think this time will be different, since we're, you know, together." John commented. "Yeah, I agree."

"...has anyone told you that you look like a bird?"

"What?!"

"Seriously, your face, those eyelashes-"

"Shut up!" Paul pouted. John laughed. "You look adorable."

"I do not! I just wanna write the song."

"It won't be long."

"Say that again."

"It won't be long?" John looked at him quizzically. "Yeah! I got it! _It won't be long! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ Come on, you try!"

" _It won't be long! Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ You're right!" Paul giggled slightly. " _It won't be long, yeah, till I belong to you!_ "

"Well technically," John replied, booping his nose, "you already do."

"Do not! It's the other way around!"

"Is that so?" Paul scooted back as his partner leaned in. "J-John...?" He looked into his eyes for about five seconds.

"Tickle attack!"

"No! Don't! Johnn! Hahahaha stahahahap! Please!" Paul tried to back up more, but trapped himself between the cushions. "Not until you admit you're adorable," he remarked, pinning him down.

"I'll never-HEY! FINE! YOU WIN! I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIVE! I'M ADORABLE!"

"Yes, you are." John slid off him and started to write the lyrics they came up with. "How's this, _every night when everybody has fun, here am I sitting all on my own?_ "

"Yes! We are getting there! This is going to be a great album!"


	6. Run For Your Life

"Run for your fucking life, Macca!" John dragged him as he screeched. Some people had started to recognize them, and that was NOT always a good thing. "OH MY GOD IT'S RINGO!" A girl screamed.

"Save me, Dimples!"

"Shush! No one needs to suspect anything. Go, go, go!" George struggled to catch up with the other two. They quickly made their way to safety. "This is insane." John sighed, dropping a piece of paper. "I knew this might happen, just not so damn quickly."

"No kidding. Hey, what's this?" Ringo handed the page to him. "Oh, just another song me and Paulie are working on. Nothing special."

"You sure?" He scanned through it quickly. "This is great! Actually, me and George are working on one too!"

"You are? I need to see it right now! GEORGE SHOW ME THE FUCKING SONG!" He looked slightly irritated. "Don't yell, I'm sick. Here, it isn't finished."

"Alright. _Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me?_ Okay, what's it called?"

"Don't Bother Me. Yours?"

"It Won't Be Long. Look at it. Looook at it." George snatched it grumpily. "Yeah...maybe both of these should go on the new album."

"That's just what I was thinking."

"Jawn."

"No."

"Jawn."

"No."

"Jawn."

"No."

"Jaaaaawnnnn."

"Go bug George, for Christ's sake! I'm busy!" John rolled up the paper and hit Ringo with it. "I wanna do a song."

"Quit it."

"Jawn."

"Don't bother me, leave me alone."

"HA! You said it! Come ooooooooon!"

"Fine! Just go away until I think of one!"

"Kay."

"Nice job Ringo, you deserve to be on the album. Where would we be without the little drummer boy?"

"Shut up...I don't care if you're sick, I'll still kill you."

"Why? I thought you loved me?" George whispered. "Stop trying to make me guilty."

"No."

"Fine." Ringo slid into the bed with him. "What are you doing? You'll get sick too."

"I don't care, I'm with you." Ringo cuddled him in a spooning fashion. George mumbled something about it not being fair that he was the little spoon because he was taller before falling asleep.


	7. Helter Skelter

Ringo stirred slightly and looked down. He was still cuddling George, who was already awake. "Does it ever bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"The fact that I love someone who's so beautiful, and I'm just kind of funny looking. Like with my nose."

"Ringo," George turned to face him, "I love you for who you are, no matter what you look like. You don't need to doubt me. Okay?"

"Okay..." They touched foreheads and smiled. "Get a room," John whispered loudly from the corner. He ducked, just missing the pillow that hit the wall. "Shut u, we could hear you two last night." His face turned red quickly. "We weren't that loud..."

"I WAS JOKING! OH MY GOD!" George giggled and coughed slightly. "Shut up, I hate you all..." Paul slowly joined them, walking with a slight limp. "Heh...hey Paul, what's wrong?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you waddling like you have a tarbrush up your ass." Ringo made a snorting noise as Paul looked away. "Someone tell me why we're making a second album again?"

"Because that's what the people want. So how are you boys liking Sweden?"

"I miss home..." Paul muttered.

"Don't be sad Paulie, today we're going back. It's going to be great."

"...look outside." Ringo nudged George awake. "Mmwha? Oh."

"That's a lot of people," He breathed. "A few hundred, at least. This should be fun. And by fun I mean terrifying." The four slipped out of the plane, trying to avoid screaming fans left and right. "Mr. McCartney! What kind of shampoo do you use?" A man with a microphone shouted. "What the fuck," John whispered. "And we have another tour tomorrow."

"Damn, I forgot. This is a curse." Paul held back a yelp as a possibly crazy woman pulled his hair. "It's good to be back," Ringo muttered sarcastically.


	8. The Word

"They're using water hoses to control the fans."

"Hilarious."

"I think it's sad."

"The new album is done, that should calm them down a little."

"I know! I can't believe it!" Ringo grinned mostly to himself. "I got to do a song..."

"Nothing personal, you just have a limited vocal range." John patted him slightly. "I like it, Ringsy," George assured him.

"You're just saying that. You like everything about me anyways."

"Knock it off, you guys are going to make me throw up over here!" Paul opened the door, looking around. "Okay, the coast is clear." The four slowly stepped out, only to be engulfed in a crowd of people. "I thought you said the coast was clear."

"It was! Where did they come from?" A nosy reported once again asked, "Paul, what shampoo do you use?"

"Oi! Only I get to know!" John yelled over the hysterical screaming. Several girls giggled at his answer. "Mr. Lennon, are you and Mr. McCartney together?"

"Yes, and we're very happy," he replied sarcastically. "He's fantastic in bed." Paul quickly hid behind George. "He's embarrassing me," he whispered. "Ringo is pretty good, too." Ringo shot him a surprised look, making the girls scream harder.

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"RUN!" The four of them booked it, fans following close behind. "Go, go, GO!" None of them knew where to go at first, but they eventually ended up at the studio. "EPPY! YOU GOTTA HELP US! IT'S BEATLEMANIA!" John wailed dramatically. "Um...what?" Brian had a bewildered look. "Seriously, it's not easy." Paul started tuning his guitar quietly.

"George told them I'm good in bed," Ringo pouted. "Well, are you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Virgin," George whispered in his ear. "Fuck off, I am not!" Paul sighed, still tuning his guitar. "Remind me why we're here again, I hope we aren't making a new album. I'm too tired to do that."

"To stay away from all the crazy people, Paulie." John wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't mean to pry," Brian interrupted, "but is there something going on between you two?" Everyone went silent.

"...line?" Ringo nervously joked. "Yeah, there is. We don't want you to tell, but I guess we can't stop you, Eppy."

"John, stop calling me that. And why would I tell? I'm a homosexual as well."

"The queers stick together!" George cheered.

"Don't call us that!"


	9. A Hard Day's Night

**1964**

"We're gonna be in a film! This is great! Hug me!" Ringo cheered, hugging George. "Control yourself," John sarcastically sneered. "The working title is stupid."

"I know, right? Beatlemania? What were they thinking? It's bloody awful." Paul started making funny faces at the camera. "Is anyone else tired? We've been filming for hours!" Ringo sighed. "It's been a hard day!" George cleared his throat, pointing out the window. "...night," he finished lamely.

"Did he just say it's been a hard day night?"

"Oh great, another Ringoism. No, a hard day's night sounds better." Paul flipped the bird at the camera lazily. "Hold on. _It's been a hard day's night..._ " His boyfriend started. " _And I've been working like a dog!_ "

"What's supposed to rhyme with that?"

" _I should be sleeping like a log!_ "

" _But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do will make me feel alright!_ " They finished in perfect harmony. "Just fuck already."

"What do you mean, already? You do realize we have, right?" John turned around. "JOHN NO!" Paul squeaked. "JOHN YAS!" He mocked.

"Kill me."

"I'll show him!" John walked over to Ringo, playing his guitar. " _If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand? Cuz I've been in love before, and I found that love is more than just holding hands._ "

"He is flirting with my man." George glared at him off-camera. "Well, how do you think I feel? As soon as we finish filming, he is so going to get it."

"Oh yeah? I'm not waiting that long, so move over. HEY JOHN! STOP IGNORING ME, YOU SWINE!"

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Really? Could all of you stop fooling around for at least a few minutes so we can get something done?!" He stomped off angrily.

"..."

"..."

"...Swine." Everyone in the room laughed. "I'm gonna borrow Paulie for a moment, okay?" John started dragging him away. "No, we need him in this scene!"

"Too bad. Paul?" He sat down next to him. "Yeah?"

"Where do you see us in, say, ten years?"

"Honestly? In 1974, we'll still be together and making music." He tapped his nose. "1974? What about in 1980? And '85?"

"Yes, still doing what we do now." Paul gave him his hand so they could go back to the set, but John refused. "Promise?"

"Yeah, of course I promise. I promise..." His eyelids drooped, and then they fell asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders. "Anyone seen those two?" George blinked. Ringo shook his head. "We can find them later, they're probably happy where they are right now. Movie or no movie, it can wait."

"How long, though?"

"Oh, I'd say..." He whispered in his ear, "an eternity."


	10. I'm Only Sleeping

"Move over, bitches!" John shoved a man out of the way as Paul scolded him. It was finally time to see A Hard Day's Night on the silver screen. The film opened with them escaping the crazy fans.

"So you ran into who last week?" A group of girls in front of them started talking over the movie. Ringo ducked as something flew over his head. "What the..."

"Pow! Pow pow pow!" John threw his popcorn at them and everyone in his line of sight. "John! You got it in my hair!" Paul whined. "Do you have any more popcorn?" George whispered. "You ate yours?" He nodded. "We aren't even five minutes into the movie."

"Of course he can talk," Movie Paul scoffed. "He's a human being, isn't he?"

"Well if he's your grandfather, who knows? Hahahahaha!" George had a lopsided grin from his giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You, of course." He let out a 'hmm' in response.

"Hey Mister, can we have our ball back?!" All four of them laughed at each other's goofy expressions. "What kind of lunatic doesn't like our music?"

"Him, apparently. He doesn't have very good taste. Wait, where did my popcorn go?" George grinned as he waved it above him. "Why you-"

"JOHN! HELP ME!" Paul shrieked as they pulled him to the ground in their struggle. "No thanks, Princess Paulie. HEY, WAIT!" Everyone else tried to ignore the four idiots fighting in the theater.

"Quit it. John no. John. John!" Paul slapped his hand away. "Leave my hair alone!"

"Why?"

"God, you guys are gay," George snorted. "Uh huh, you're the one spooning him over there. John, stop!" He glared. "Why must you always mess it up?"

"I'm not trying to, I just like feeling it. It's stupid, but it brings me some comfort." No one laughed, surprising him greatly. "Really...?" Paul whispered. "You like it that much?" He ducked his head shyly. "Yeah..."

"That's so sweet...I love you."

"I love me too."

"JOHN WINSTON LENNON!" George and Ringo jumped back in shock. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Paulie! I love you too! Hey! Stop the snuggling!"

"Are we going to do anything productive or not?" George looked up. "Nah, being productive is too hard." Ringo grinned at the now sleeping Paul leaning against John's shoulder. "Let's take the day off."

"Agreed."


	11. Eight Days A Week

"Has anyone seen Paul today?"

"No, sorry John." The door burst open. "Okay, I got the title for the song!" He skidded to a stop with a grin. "You...got the title? Well, what is it?"

"Eight Days A Week!" They all stared at him dumbly. "Don't be a Ringo, a week only has seven days."

"That's ri-wait, what?" He frowned. "Don't be a what?"

"Nothing, he said nothing." George reassured him. "So it's Eight Days A Week. How should we start?"

"Probably by getting paper, I suppose?" John responded sarcastically. "Princess Paulie can go do that, since we boss him around so much."

"John! What is wrong with you?!" He frowned, pulling his glasses to the end of his nose. "I love you," he whispered from under the dark frames. Paul ducked his head. "You're lucky you're cute. I'll get the damn paper."

"Ta. George, I wouldn't touch those drums."

"Why not?" Ringo came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. "Because I don't want you to touch them."

"Would you rather have me touch you instead?"

"Awkward..."

"Okay..." He whispered shyly.

"Hey, wait up! We got a song to do! Come back! Wankers. Paul, hurry up! We got the studio to ourselves!" John aimed a paper airplane at his head.

"Where are we going, George?" Ringing ducked his head so fans wouldn't recognize him. "My place. We can do whatever we want while those two lovebirds are busy."

"What did he mean when he said don't be a Ringo?" He tugged on his sleeve like a child would do with his mother. "Did he upset you?"

"A little, maybe..." He murmured. George stopped, taking his hand. "I don't care what he may or may not tell you, just don't believe a word of it. John doesn't know he's hurting your feelings, and probably didn't mean it in a bad way. Remember, I'll be here for you no matter what happens. Understand?" Ringo nodded, about to cry. "I love you..." George nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Not here, people are watching...hey George? Do you think that maybe being queer will be legal someday?"

"I hope so, Ringsy." He looked up into the sky. "I hope so..."


	12. Day Tripper

**1965**

"Wha...?" Paul woke up to an annoying pounding sound. "Is that someone at the door?" He grunted, choosing to ignore it. The knocking just became more frantic, the doorbell joining the chaotic symphony. "I'm coming, dammit!" He sighed, flipping on the light switch. "Who in the world comes to someone's house this late?" Rain pelted down as he opened the door. "John?! What are you-"

"PAUL!" He tackle-hugged him. "You have to help me!"

"What? Why? I thought you and George's dentist was having you over." Paul struggled to breathe in his boyfriend's death grip. "Y-yeah, but there was something in our coffee! It's not something good, man! I'm seeing things!" His eyes widened. "Did he DRUG you?! That bastard! If I get my hands on him, I'll-John?"

"I'm scared, Paulie. I'm actually scared. Don't leave me, please." He felt his heart beating against his own, and saw how big his eyes had become. "I will never leave you. I'm here baby, I got you. You'll be okay, I'll never let you go..." He wasn't certain his words were getting through to John, who was tripping after all, but they both seemed to relax in each other's embrace. "You know," he whispered, "it's very scary, but it's kind of amazing. I've never felt like this before, and I don't think I like it. Maybe it'll wear off soon...oh god, you wouldn't believe the things I'm seeing right now. It's all too much. I don't want to see it anymore. Make it stop. Please."

"I know, I'm trying the best I can." The phone rang, making John cover his ears. "Hello?"

"It's Ringo. Guess who just showed up at my place soaking wet and flipping out."

"George? I have John here already. I think they were given LSD."

"Well that explains it, since he was yelling that he could 'hear red'." Paul rolled his eyes. "Is he crying too?"

"Um...no? Just being weird and loud, why? Is John crying?" Ringo had concern laced in his voice. "Yeah, he is...I better go take care of him. Good night."

"Good luck. You'll need it." Click.

"Who was that?" John asked, slowly calming down. "It doesn't matter, let's just see if the drug will wear off soon." He nodded once, shakily climbing in bed with him. "Will you be alright?"

"I guess..." He held out his arms. "Cuddle. Now." Paul giggled, accepting him into a warm embrace. "Just try to sleep, baby. It's alright."

Meanwhile...

"OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE THE WHALES GET ME!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Ringo shot up in bed, looking towards the door. "Geo?! What's going on out th-"

"THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!" He bust through the door, colliding with him. "What's wrong with you?! You'll wake the whole town up!"

"Good, we need to warn them about the damn whales! They're going to eat our tibias!"

"I don't even know what a tibia is!" George stopped, looking serious. "A tibia is a bone in your leg. We wouldn't be able to have knees or walk without it." He reverted back to his odd behavior. "Where's John? He was with me when we drank that stuff."

"What 'stuff'?"

"The stuff that makes us see things no one else can! Like in a whole 'nother world! I HEAR RED!" Ringo sighed, thinking John would most likely be with Paul, so he called him. "It's Ringo. Guess who just showed up at my place soaking wet and flipping out."

"George? I have John here already. I think they were given LSD." Paul's voice came from the other end. "Well that explains it, since he was yelling that he could 'hear red.'"

"Is he crying too?" Paul asked. "Um...no? Just being weird and loud, why? Is John crying?" Ringo had concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, he is...I better go take care of him. Good night."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

"RINGSY! RINGSY!" He looked up quickly. "I can fly!" George jumped off his bed, only to faceplant into the ground.

"God help us all..."


	13. It's Only Love

"Why do I have to be the damsel in distress?"

"Because it suits you perfectly, of course." Ringo lightly shoved George as he laughed at him softly. "I'm kidding! Calm down!" He nodded. "Wait, where did John and Paul go?" He shrugged.

"John, not here. Please, we can't!" Paul felt his back slam against the wall roughly. "Someone might find us!"

"Yeah? Who?" He whispered huskily. "G-George, or maybe Ringo...mph..." He let out a small sigh before pushing him gently. "Not here, okay? When we're done filming, I promise. Just wait a little longer."

"I hate waiting..." John backed off, sadly following him back on set. "Where have you two been?" Paul coughed, trying to not draw attention to his blush. "Just checking on something...nothing important."

"Oh, that's fine. Now that you're here, we can continue this!"

"We're on the silver screen for the second time!" George beamed, his favorite thing was all of them sharing one long scarf. "Come on, there's room for all of us!"

As soon as they got home to the place all four of them shared, John immediately shoved his boyfriend into the bed roughly. "Finally."

"John...you're crazy," He laughed. "I know, but I still love you."

"Turn up the telly, please. I prefer not to hear what they are doing up there." George quickly covered his ears to block out any 'noises' that could be heard. "You know, I wonder what it's like."

"What?"

"Sh-shagging another male..." Ringo flushed a deep red, hiding his face in George's shoulder. "I don't know, probably not that different than with a bird."

"You're the one that lost your virginity to a fucking prostitute!"

"Oh hush!" He laughed, poking his nose. "I was just 17!"

"You know what I mean, and the way he looked was way beyond compare..." Ringo changed the lyrics slightly to refer to his boyfriend. "So how could I be in love with another...when I saw him standing therrrre!" George ruffled his hair affectionately. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I need you. I'll never let you go."

"Promise?" Ringo looked up hopefully.

"Promise."


	14. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

" _Help!_ was great but it wasn't our film, we were sort of guest stars," Paul began. "It was fun, but basically, as an idea for a film, it was a bit wrong."

"And what is next for you four?" The reporter asked. Thousands of people stared entranced at the television screen.

"We're going to America for the third time!" John flashed his signature goofy grin. "I have a feeling it's gonna be great!" He nodded. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Hi Mum!" Ringo waved happily.

"Okay then...well, I guess we'll see you later!" The cameras shut off, and all four slumped over in exhaustion. "I can't feel my legs," George whined. "Carry me, Ringsy."

"No way in hell."

"I'LL CARRY YOU, GEORGE!" A crazy looking woman screamed. "HAVE MY BABIES!"

"We'll see, love," he winked. "Oh no you don't." Ringo took off with the others, leaving him confused. "What was that about?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing..."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Are you jealous? Oh Ringo, I'm sorry..." George held him close. "You know I would never leave you, no matter what happens." He smiled, burying his face in his neck. "I love you too."

"Excuse me," a woman spoke up. "Did you say what I think you said?" All four of them shared a scared look. "I knew one of us would slip up in public one day..." John scanned the area to see if anyone else heard, and no one had.

"Are you two...together?" She asked cautiously. George did a double take. "Pattie?"

"Who?" Paul elbowed John harshly. "Ow! Oh, that Pattie! The one from A Hard Day's Night!"

"Pleasure," she murmured. "Are you together?"

"Well..." George sighed, "there's no use in denying it now, I suppose." Ringo blinked back tears. "Are you...gonna tell?" They all linked arms and waited nervously.

"No."

"No, please don't-what? You aren't? Why the fuck not?" Paul raised his eyebrows in a confused manner. "You don't deserve that. I don't want you to be put in jail because you love someone that isn't a woman. Besides, it's cute. Your secret is safe with me."

"...I love you!" John cried, then glanced at Paul. "Um...hypothetically, of course." She nodded, pushing him off gently. "I understand. Well boys, I have to get going. Goodbye and," she glanced back, her face dropping slightly, "...and good luck..."

"We got lucky, anyone else would've turned us in. I fear for us even more now..." George sighed as Ringo rested his chin on his head. "It's going to be okay, Dimples. I promise." He smiled at that.

"This sucks!" John yelled suddenly, kicking the wall. "Why the hell do I have to be punished for loving a man?! It would be completely different if Paul was female, and that's not the least bit fair! I hate this!" He growled before sinking into the couch tiredly. "I just want things to be okay for once..." Paul hugged him, followed by George and Ringo. "I know, we all do."

"Yeah, well...well..." The dam finally broke. Three years of holding back the pain came crashing down as he sobbed into Paul's shoulder. He rubbed his back as they all cried in the large house together.


	15. I'm Looking Through You

"You're so insufferable, John!" Paul cried, yanking at his own hair. "Always thinking about yourself and no one else, I swear!"

"Oh yeah? Have you fucking forgotten whose band this is, McCartney?!"

"Please don't fight, it really isn't necessary to-"

"Shut up, Ringo!"

Insults flew back and forth, and George sadly watched them fight. It had all been fine minutes before, until they discussed how to label Drive My Car. Lennon with McCartney or McCartney with Lennon. "I wrote and sang almost all of the damn thing, you know!" Paul shouted. "Yeah right, you weren't the only lead vocal! George, who's right?" His eyes widened. "Well actually, I don't think either of you are right. How about you talk it over like proper adults?" They were shocked at his unusual annoyance. "Not until John apologizes!"

"Well I'm not apologizing until YOU do!" He paused. "So there!" he added childishly.

"It's just a song, why are they getting so angry?" Ringo whispered. "Does it really matter how it is labeled?" John's head jerked up. "Care to share with the class, Richard?" he sneered.

"Don't talk to him like that!" George shouted, quickly losing his patience. "I don't care how angry you are, you are NOT taking it out on my boyfriend!"

"It's okay, he's just stressed-"

"No! I won't let him treat you like that!"

"I-I can take care of myself!" He informed him. "I never said you couldn't!" Things were getting out of hand as the calm atmosphere faded away. "Yeah, you should be the one taking care of him! He is the youngest, after all!"

"Eight months, John! Eight months between me and Paul! That's not very much!"

"Still makes you the youngest. In surprised he let you in at all..." Ringo added. "I'm not the one who dropped out of school like some delinquent!"

"At least my mum loved me!" Paul spat.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wh-what did you say...?" John's voice was small. Ringo also had an expression of hurt. "Delinquent...?"

"Oh shit, John...I-I didn't..." He liked him straight in the eye. "W-who are you, and what have you d-done with my Macca...?" He ran upstairs, slamming a door. All eyes were on Paul.

"That was a horrible thing to say," George deadpanned. "You went too far." Ringo nodded slightly as his lip quivered.

"I...I know...how could I say such a thing?! I'm a monster!" He sank to the floor as his knees wobbled. "I didn't mean it, oh god, he hates me..."

"No." George knelt down to his level. "He doesn't. John may be a stubborn bastard, but he loves you. Now go. Go to him." Paul sniffed and nodded, running upstairs. "And you. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have called you a delinquent. Or anything, for that matter." Ringo threw himself at him, burying his face in his chest. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, you're an important part of this band. I just hope you know that much."

"I do. You're important too, even if they say you aren't."

"John! Goddammit John! Open up!" Paul pounded on the door frantically. "Go the fuck away!" A voice on the other side sobbed. "No! I'm coming in there one way or another!" Being taught how to pick locks by Lennon had its perks. Click. The door nearly burst off its hinges. "John!"

"I thought I told you to go away." John looked up from his knees to find his beautiful Paulie with tearstains on his cheeks. "You don't look any better than I do." They giggled a little. "I didn't say I wanted you in here."

"Maybe I should've waited a while..." Paul sat next to them as an uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

"Just say something already, that's why you followed me."

"Where do I begin? I-I know you probably hate me now, but for what it's worth I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Your mum loved you with all of her heart, she really did. And-"

"Shush. Look outside." He pointed out the window, indicating night had fallen. "It's our star. You remember, right? When I was drunk off my bloody arse?"

"Mary Julia," Paul whispered. "Don't you know what I told you, Macca? You will look at Mary Julia at anytime and know I'm here laughing about how queer you are. I'm going to keep that fucking promise, too. Guess what?" John pulled him closer. "I do forgive you."

The only tears shed for the rest of the night were tears of joy.


	16. With A Little Help From My Friends

1966

"I thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did!" Ringo jumped as a newspaper was slapped down in front of him. "Look at this garbage! I was only stating the truth!"

"Well John, it's a risky move telling everyone we are bigger than Jesus."

"It shouldn't be!" he spat. "People can be so stupid!" Paul sighed. "And another thing, we can't tour anymore. Do you really think anyone will be able to hear us?" He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. "No...those amplifiers aren't doing jack shit. It'll be easier on us to not be traveling the world as much. Knock it off, George!" George frowned as he looked up from the sitar. "The planes scare me."

"They scare all of us...I didn't wanna go to jail..." Ringo whimpered, remembering the incident in the Philippines. "This year has been a bad one for all of us."

"But it may help if there is only one more concert, we won't be as easy to target, correct?" Paul shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, that man told us to expect a few surprises at the show. It can't be anything good." John scoffed. "What are they going to do, shoot me?"

"HOLY FUCK!" John dropped the microphone, making it release an ear-piercing screech. "THEY'RE ACTUALLY SHOOTING AT ME!" The crowed roared as fans panicked to get out. Ringo jumped, holding onto George for dear life. "If that really is a gun, I just want you to know I love you!" He nodded wordlessly, too shocked to move. "FUCKING FIRECRACKER!"

"What?" George looked up. "Sonofabitch!" He yelled at the smirking man. "At least they didn't shoot you," Paul laughed, mostly out of relief. "That would be the worst. Wait, no John!" He stopped him from throwing the burnt out firecrackers back at the owner. "He's already angry!"

"That makes two of us!" He snarled. "John, no. There's nothing we can do about it, he's in the Klu Klux Klan and we shouldn't provoke them anymore. Let's get back to the show." The audience had mostly calmed down after the incident, anxiously awaiting what happened next. "We're okay, everybody! Now to get this show back on its rails, we bring you...Ticket To Ride!" The fans screamed and cheered as the familiar twangy sound rang out.

 _"I think I'm gonna be sad_

 _I think it's today, yeah_

 _The girl that's driving me mad_

 _Is going away_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _But she don't care..."_ John paused for a moment, realizing how close they were when he and Paul shared a mic. Close enough to accidentally kiss...

 _"Sh-she says that living with me_

 _Is bringing her down, yeah_

 _For she would never be free_

 _When I was around_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _She's got a ticket to ride_

 _But she don't care..."_ Oh my god, his face is adorable, a cute baby face. Long eyelashes, doe eyes, slightly chubby cheeks, those smooth, shiny lips that looked so kissable...

"He's out of it," George whispered, amazed at how he kept singing anyways. "He has a gorgeous man to look at like I do."

"Oh stop it." He smiled under his dark mop of hair. "You flatter me too much."

"You deserve it." Paul looked over and noticed the staring. _We're such queers,_ he thought, _and that makes us criminals...but why?_

"Okay...so on this album...we grow mustaches!" They all blinked dumbly. "Paul, I love you, but you're a bleeding idiot." Paul's face dropped. "I didn't say permanently! Just for the one album! I mean, it's not hard to just shave!"

"Paul," John sighed, "you have the most babyish baby face I have seen in my whole life." He smirked at the way his face heat up. "I do not! Do I have a baby face, George?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. "Agreed." Ringo shot him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"I can grow stubble!"

"Wanna bet?" Ringo watched the scene unfold, pulling popcorn out of nowhere. "You want some, Geo? I got caramel and butter." The arguing stopped for a brief moment. "Wha...why? Just...why?" Ringo frowned. "Fine, more for me." George grabbed it with a hiss. "Mine..."

"You're disturbing, Harrison." John turned to Paul. "I still say you have a babyface." He opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by his boyfriend grabbing his face. "You have chubby baby cheeks, and you have plump little baby lips...I could go on forever, honestly."

"Swine." Paul frowned as his face was squished. "You're so mean, at least let me try." John smirked. "Alright. But if I don't see anything by George's birthday, you have to admit I was right."

"Deal!" They shook hands as Ringo facepalmed. "I nearly forgot about his birthday in all this confusion! I feel terrible!"

"It's okay, Ringsy. We've had a lot on our minds lately, I'm just glad you're still concerned for your safety as well as mine." George placed a hand over his. "I'm happy with what I have right now. My family."

"Get a room," John chimed in. "Oh you little...let's get him!" John bolted down the hallway as the rest of them followed in hot pursuit, Paul doing a rather impressive hurdle over a chair.


End file.
